1. Field
Embodiments relate to an actuator unit, a robot including the same, and a reducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots may be roughly classified into domestic robots and industrial robots. A domestic robot may be used to care for a patient or a child or assist with household chores such as cooking and cleaning. An industrial robot may be used to produce products in a working environment. An industrial robot may have an advantage in that it may repeatedly perform the same work. Industrial robots may include, e.g., mobile robots (that are movable) and robot arms (that are fixed in one place). Robot arms may also be called articulated robots. Horizontal articulated robots may be more widely used, when compared to vertical articulated robots.